List of YouTubers
As of, May 16 of 2018. This show Lost on the Road and The Outsiders are both cancelled. Super T on Ice There are a group cars, named Navigators. They watch something go off. It hit the car. The Car, was suddenly, going out of control. As if, it was Navigating. That's how the car, got the its name. Ever since then, Rocket Ships were disband. Navigator was looking around, wondering what it could be. Meanwhile, Super T was on the loading deck. Super T opens the hatch. Went down it, saw a glowing white light. Which connected to Navigators station. Then Super T disappeared. Trying to find objects, to keep from leaving. But couldn't find any, and disappeared, from existence. Super T saw a mermaid. And didn't know what to say. She spin around. And Super T was not a fan of hers. Super T had to find away to escape. She chased Super T and wasn't going to let him find a way out. Super T was trapped. Super T roll away, and screamed, "Help." Super T: I am Super T, and I will not, be afraid, of mermaids no more. I better run away. Goodbye. Super T unsure what year it is. Super T: I'm home, Computer. Are you going to run, that mermaid DNA. That I gladly, brought you. Computer: According, to this data. Mermaids are to existed. I know you not going to listen, Super T, but there away to make them not existed, is with the help of flu shots. The Evil Mermaid: Where's the DNA? Super T: I throw it away. Now give up this game. The Evil Mermaid: Never. Robots attack Super T. Super T: You missing something. The Evil Mermaid: Goodbye, Super T. Super T: You should know, that good always wins. The Evil Mermaid: Oh my powers. There no more. What have you done. Super T: Oh it's a trick, I've learned back in the 7th Grade. The Mermaid had disappeared. With no one in site. Rockets fired, and everything, was a mess. Pumps were pumping like fire. And barrier blocked anyone, but Super T. She wondered why. She was looking for hock. So, she could escape, Super T's trap. The Evil Mermaid: So, Portal Alien help me time travel. The Portal Alien: I will help open the portal. The Evil Mermaid: I will find my way home, and when do. You, Super T will be destoried. She looks back and realizes Super T has alien technology. And wonders how he got it. 24 Hours of Fun! The Evil Mermaid: I am the Evil Mermaid. Bob the Magician: That sounds like fun. The Evil Mermaid: I know right. Bob the Magician: Let's go get, Super T. The Evil Mermiad: Let's swim actually. The Evil Mermiad turns Bob the Magician into a Mermaid. New Super T Episodes 1. Super T Returns 2. Back to the Past 3. The Trap 4. Don't Drop the Bubble Family Tree Arc 1. The Vikings Battle 2. The Escape 3. Hazel's Moon 4. Hazel on the Move 5. Hazel's Pet 6. The Balloon Games 7. Drive Away from Hazel 8. The Ghost Zone 9. Restricting Abby Young 10. Planet of the Supers 11. Super Evil Team Up is Go! 12. Wright the Koloa 13. Time to be Popped 14. The Train Ride 15. The Cage 16. Married to Money 17. Say Goodbye, Balloon 18. Super Invasion 19. Mutinty on the Supers 20. The Final Battle with the Non - Supers 21. Miss K: Secret Agent 22. You Shouldn't Be Evil 23. The Final Chapter